happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate -- Chapter 1: An Accidental Meeting
(2016) It had been a couple of months since Mumble had died, Erik was now graduated and mating season was just around the corner. Erik didn't know what to do with his life, he couldn't just have a normal life now that his father died, Gloria tried to comfort him but he just couldn't get his hopes back up in an instant. One thing, however, had stayed in his mind, it was the last words that Mumble said to him, “I'll see you soon, because if you want a moment with me, then just sing your heart song”. And Erik decided to do just that. He went out of Emperor Land, and to the nearest body of water. Looking down, he could see his reflection. Sadly, but with some hope in his voice, he started to sing. “After all you have done You really deserve better. Nothing makes sense in this world It's all a big pile of crazy And the kings are all fools Where is the honor When a Solemn promise Is just a pretty lie? And the mighty mock The courage Of the humble? Although he's just An ordinary penguin My daddy taught me You don't need To be colossal To be a great Heart You don't need To fly To be awesome My hero My father” When he stopped singing, he was in tears, he just couldn't bear it. But all that would change, because after a moment, he heard a voice, something was strange in its voice, it sounded younger, and softer than Mumble's voice. When he looked down into the water, he saw what he expected: a penguin with his baby feathers on, deep blue eyes, and a grey bow tie shape on his chest. The only unexpected thing about him, was the fact that it was a chick, and it was saying many things that Erik couldn't believe. (2105) Mumble was now two years old, he had recently heard of his predecessor’s story, and he wanted to do something, a bit sneaky. He got to the nearest source of water and, because he remembered Erik's heart song, decided to sing it. After he did he saw someone who looked older, but still had blue eyes, a bow tie shape of grey feathers, and had started to have his adult feathers. Thinking it was Mumble, Mumble started to introduce himself. “Hello there Mumble, my name's Mumble Happy Feet, I know, I know, you're probably asking why I have the same name as you, well, guess what, I'm your great, great, great, great, grandson, that does sound to long, so I'm just going to say I'm you quadruple great grandson. I think you're also wondering why I'm not Erik, well I heard your story and I decided to see if what you said about 'seeing Erik again if he sang his heartsong' thing was true, well it apparently is--” (2015) Erik was confused about what this chick had said, things about being his quadruple great grandson, and that he heard about Mumble's story. but he decided to correct him. “Um, Mumble, I'm not Mumble.” “Wait, your not?” “No, I'm his son, Erik.” (2105) Mumble had now realised that he wasn't seeing Mumble, but his son, Erik. But, this couldn't be right Mumble thought to himself. It was then that Erik spoke again. “So, you used my heartsong to try to see my dad, did you?” “Um, yeah, why?” “Because I was doing the exact same thing.” “Well, what's it like at your time then?” “Oh, well, its peaceful, yours?” “Well, my friends and I had recently heard of your dad's story, from being born, to, well, his death, by the way, the humans saw what happened and they made peace.” “Wow, so pa did find a way in the end, well, anything new there?” “Yeah, there is a memorial to him. It's made of stone and ice, apart from that, not much else.” “Well, I never knew that would happen. How are you anyway?” “I'm alright, not much else is going on.” Mumble then got an idea.”Hey, there were some things out teacher didn't tell us about what happened between Mumble as a chick and him graduating, can you tell me?” “I'm not sure about that, I'll tell you what, wait a year and then come back here, okay?” “Okay.” Mumble said in a bit of a sad tone. He waited a whole year, just as Erik promised, and when the year came, Mumble started walking to where he and Erik last met, but be fore he did, his parents stopped him. “Hey, what gives?” Mumble said, confused “We just wanted to give you this.” They handed him a camera. “It looks like the one Mumble had.” “That's because it is the one Mumble had.” “Wait, what!?” Mumble said, shocked to hear that he was holding something that his predecessor had. “That belonged to Mumb--” “I know who it belonged to, and I thank you.” “Um, your welcome.” and with that, Mumble headed to the water, when he did, he sang Erik's heart song, but this time, Erik didn't appear on the water, he appeared on the screen of the camera. “Please work, oh, it works, hello Mumble, I decided to give this camera down the family line until you had it, so now you can see me.” “But how do you see me?” “That's why I wanted you to wait a year, to give me time to be able to see and hear you, and that now your older, I can tell you what Mumble did between school and graduation.” “Okay.” Previous Story - Next Chapter Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff